perfecta
by lime94
Summary: De rico se volvió pobre de pobre paso a ser un afamado actor y director de cine y ahora esta escapando de prision llevando de ren a una hermosa y joven maestra con un pasado tormentos. ahora ella tendrá que ayudarlo a probar su inocencia sin imaginar las consecuencias que esto traería.


NUEVA HISTORIA ESPEROOOOOOOO QUE LES GUTE

Esta es una adaptación Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos y lloro todos los días por ello. Jaja no en serio.

TITULO: PERFECTA

AUTORA: Judith mcnaught

ADAPTACION POR: LIME94

PERSONAJES DE: STEPHANIE MEYER SIN FINES DE LUCRO

Prólogo

_1976_

Victoria cullen estaba de pie en las puertas que daban a la terraza. Sus facciones

aristocráticas eran una máscara gélida mientras observaba al criado que en ese

momento pasaba una bandeja de bebidas a sus nietos, quienes acababan de regresar de

distintos colegios privados, para pasar allí las vacaciones de verano. Más allá de la

terraza, en el valle, era claramente visible la ciudad de Ridgemont, Pennsylvania, con sus

calles serpenteantes flanqueadas de árboles, su prolijo parque, la agradable zona

comercial y, hacia la derecha, el Club de Campo. Exactamente en el centro de Ridgemont

había una serie de edificios de ladrillo; eran las Industrias Cullen la empresa directa o

indirectamente responsable de la prosperidad económica de casi todas las familias que

vivían en el lugar. Como la mayoría de las ciudades pequeñas, Ridgemont poseía una

rígida jerarquía social, y la familia Cullen ocupaba el pináculo de esa estructura, así

como la mansión Cullen se erigía sobre la colina más alta de la zona. Sin embargo, ese

día Victoria Cullen estaba lejos de pensar en el paisaje que se divisaba desde su

terraza, ni en el elevado nivel social que poseía desde su nacimiento y que aumentó con

su casamiento; sólo podía pensar en el golpe que se disponía a asestar a sus tres odiosos

nietos. Alec , el menor, de dieciséis años, notó que los miraba y, a regañadientes, tomó

una taza de té helado de la bandeja que le ofrecía el criado, en lugar de la copa de

champaña que hubiera preferido. Alec y su hermana son idénticos, pensó Victoria con

desprecio, mientras los estudiaba. Ambos eran malcriados, promiscuos e irresponsables;

bebían demasiado, gastaban demasiado y jugaban demasiado; no eran más que

chiquilines consentidos que ignoraban por completo lo que era la autodisciplina. Pero eso

estaba por llegar a su fin.

Su mirada se posó en el criado, que en ese momento le ofrecía la bandeja a Jane.

Al ver que su abuela la observaba, la chiquilina de diecisiete años le dirigió una mirada

desafiante y en un gesto infantil se sirvió dos copas de champaña. Victoria Cullen la

miró sin hacer ningún comentario. Esa chica era la viva imagen de su madre, una mujer

superficial, frivola y excesivamente excitada sexualmente, muerta ocho años antes

cuando el auto deportivo que conducía el hijo de Victoria patinó y volcó sobre la ruta

helada. En ese accidente murieron ambos, y quedaron huérfanos los cuatro hijos. El

informe policial indicaba que los dos estaban borrachos y que viajaban a excesiva

velocidad.

Seis meses antes, sin hacer caso de su edad avanzada ni del mal tiempo reinante, el

marido de Victoria murió en un accidente aéreo, mientras piloteaba su avión rumbo a

Cozumel, para ir a pescar. La modelo de veinticinco años que viajaba con él en el avión

debía de ser su carnada, pensó Victoria con poco habitual crudeza y completo

desinterés. Esos accidentes fatales eran una prueba elocuente del libertinaje y del

descuido que durante generaciones caracterizó la vida de todos los hombres de la familia

Cullen. Todos ellos, apuestos, arrogantes y temerarios, vivieron cada día de sus vidas

como si fuesen seres indestructibles y que no debían dar cuenta a nadie de sus actos; El

resultado fue que Victoria se pasó toda una vida aferrándose a su maltrecha dignidad y

a su autocontrol, mientras el marido gastaba su fortuna a manos llenas en sus vicios y

enseñaba a sus nietos a vivir exactamente de la misma manera. El año anterior, mientras

ella dormía en el piso superior, su marido llevó prostitutas a esa casa y las compartió con

sus nietos. Las compartió con todos, con excepción de James. Su querido James...

Suave, inteligente y trabajador, James fue el único de sus tres nietos que no se parecía

a los hombres de su familia, y Victoria lo quiso con toda el alma. Y ahora James estaba

muerto, mientras su hermano Edward seguía vivo y saludable, amargándola con su

vitalidad. Victoria volvió la cabeza y lo vio subir con agilidad los escalones de piedra que

conducían a la terraza, y la explosión de odio que la recorrió al ver a ese muchacho alto y

morocho de dieciocho años fue casi insoportable.

Edward Anthony cullen III, que llevaba el nombre del marido de Victoria, era

idéntico a lo que fue su abuelo a la misma edad, pero no era por eso que lo odiaba. Su

motivo era mucho más fuerte y Edward lo conocía muy bien. Sin embargo, faltaban

pocos minutos para que por fin pagara por lo que había hecho... aunque ningún castigo

sería bastante. Victoria no se sentía capaz de infligirle todo el castigo que merecía y se

despreciaba por su debilidad casi tanto como despreciaba a su nieto.

Esperó hasta que el criado terminó de servirles el champaña, después avanzó hacia la

terraza.

–Sin duda deben de estar preguntándose por qué he organizado esta pequeña reunión

familiar –dijo. Edward la observaba en silencio, apoyado contra la balaustrada, pero

Victoria alcanzó a interceptar la mirada de aburrimiento que intercambiaron Alec y

Jane, sin duda ansiosos por huir de allí y reunirse con sus amigos, adolescentes

idénticos a ellos: amorales de carácter débil que hacían lo que se les daba la gana porque

sabían que el dinero de sus familias les evitaría cualquier consecuencia desagradable. –

Veo que están impacientes –agregó la abuela, dirigiéndose a los que acababan de

mirarse–, así que iré al grano. Estoy segura de que a ninguno de los dos se les ha

ocurrido pensar en algo tan banal como su estado financiero; sin embargo, la realidad es

que su abuelo estaba muy ocupado por sus "actividades sociales", y demasiado

convencido de su inmortalidad, para establecer fondos fiduciarios para ustedes después

de la muerte de sus padres. El resultado es que yo tengo el pleno control de la fortuna de

la familia. Y por si se preguntan qué significa eso, me apresuraré a explicarlo. –Sonrió

satisfecha antes de continuar hablando. –En tanto ustedes dos continúen estudiando en

sus respectivos colegios, y se comporten de una manera que yo considere aceptable,

seguiré pagando sus estudios y les permitiré conservar sus autos. Punto.

La primera reacción de Jane fue más de curiosidad que de alarma.

–¿y qué me dices del dinero para mis gastos personales y del que me hará falta

cuando ingrese el año que viene en la Universidad?

–No tendrás "gastos personales". Vivirás aquí y asistirás a la Universidad del pueblo

durante los primeros años. Si a lo largo de ese tiempo demuestras que mereces mi

confianza, entonces, y sólo entonces, permitiré que ingreses en otra Universidad.

–¡La Universidad del pueblo! –exclamó Jane, furiosa–. ¡No es posible que hables

en serio!

–Ponme a prueba, Jane. Desafíame y verás que corto todo lazo contigo y entonces

quedarás sin un solo centavo. Y te advierto que si me llego a enterar de que has vuelto a

asistir a alguna de esas fiestas llenas de borrachos, drogadictos y promiscuos, no

volverás ver un sólo dólar. –Se volvió a mirar a Edward. –Y, por si tienes alguna duda,

eso también va por ti. Tampoco volverás a Exeter el otoño que viene. Terminarás tus

estudios preuniversitarios aquí mismo.

–¡No nos puedes hacer eso! –explotó Alec–. ¡Abuelo jamás lo hubiera permitido!

–¡No tienes derecho a decirnos cómo debemos vivir nuestras vidas! –lloriqueó

Jane.

–Si mi ofrecimiento no te gusta –informó Victoria con voz de acero–, te sugiero que

consigas trabajo de camarera en algún restaurante, o que te busques un tratante de

blancas, porque ésas son las dos carreras para las que, por el momento, estás preparada.

Notó que palidecían y asintió, satisfecha. De repente, Alec preguntó:

–¿Y qué pasa con Edward? Él tiene notas estupendas en Yale. Supongo que no lo

obligarás a vivir aquí.

Acababa de llegar el momento tan esperado.

–No –contestó–. No lo haré vivir aquí, –Se volvió hacia Edward para poder verle la cara

y espetó: –¡Vete! ¡Vete de esta casa y no vuelvas nunca más! Jamás quiero volver a verte

ni oírte nombrar.

A no ser porque notó que el muchacho apretaba los dientes, hubiera creído que sus

palabras no tenían ningún efecto sobre él. No pidió explicaciones, porque no las

necesitaba. En realidad, desde que la oyó hablar con sus hermanos, él sin duda suponía

lo que le esperaba. Se irguió en silencio y estiró una mano para tomar las llaves del auto

que había arrojado sobre la mesa. Pero antes de que llegara a tocarlas, la voz de

Victoria lo detuvo en seco.

–¡Deja esas llaves! Aparte de la ropa que tienes puesta, no te llevarás nada de esta

casa.

Edward retiró la mano y miró a sus hermanos, como si esperara que dijeran algo, pero

ellos estaban demasiado inmersos en su propia desgracia para poder hablar, y tenían

miedo de verse obligados a compartir su destino si desafiaban de alguna manera a la

abuela.

Victoria detestaba a los dos menores por su cobardía y su falta de lealtad, pero al

mismo tiempo trató de que quedara claro que ninguno de ellos podía dar la menor

muestra de coraje.

–Si alguno de ustedes dos se pone en contacto con él, o permite que él se ponga en

contacto con ustedes –advirtió cuando Edward empezó a bajar los escalones de piedra

de la terraza–, aunque sólo sea que asistan a una fiesta a la que también asiste él,

sufrirán su mismo destino, ¿han comprendido? –Hacia el nieto que se alejaba, su

advertencia fue distinta. –Edward: si estás pensando en refugiarte en la compasión de

tus amigos, no te molestes. En Ridgemont, las Industrias Cullen son la principal fuente

de trabajo, y yo soy su propietaria absoluta. Nadie querrá ayudarte a riesgo de incurrir en

mi desagrado... y en la pérdida de su trabajo.

La advertencia de su abuela lo hizo volverse al llegar al pie de los escalones, desde

donde la miró con tanto desprecio que recién entonces Victoria comprendió que su

nieto jamás hubiera considerado siquiera la posibilidad de refugiarse en la caridad de sus

amigos. Pero lo que más le interesó fue la expresión que vislumbró en la cara de su nieto

antes de que él volviera la cabeza. ¿Sería angustia lo que veía? ¿O furia? ¿O temor?

Esperaba de todo corazón que fueran las tres cosas.

El camión se detuvo junto al muchacho solitario que caminaba por la banquina de la

ruta, con la chaqueta sport sobre un hombro y la cabeza inclinada como si luchara contra

el viento.

–¡Eh! –gritó Charlie Murdock. –¿Quieres que te lleve?

Un par de ojos color ámbar, de expresión aturdida se clavaron en Charlie y durante

algunos instantes el muchacho pareció desorientado por completo, como si hubiera

estado caminando en estado de sonambulismo. Después asintió. Cuando trepó a la

cabina del camión, Charle notó el par de pantalones costosos que llevaban su pasajero,

los zapatos perfectamente lustrados, las medias al tono, el corte de pelo perfecto, y

supuso que había levantado a un estudiante que por algún motivo hacía dedo. Confiando

en su intuición y sus poderes de observación, Charle decidió conversar con el

desconocido.

–¿En qué universidad estudias?

El muchacho tragó, como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta, y volvió la cabeza hacia la

ventanilla, pero cuando habló su voz era fría y cortante.

–No voy a la universidad.

–¿Se te descompuso el auto?

–No.

–¿Tu familia vive por los alrededores?

–No tengo familia.

A pesar del tono brusco de su pasajero, Charle, que tenía tres hijos adolescentes, tuvo

la sensación de que el muchacho hacía tremendos esfuerzos por controlarse y mantener

a raya sus emociones.

–¿Por casualidad tienes nombre?

–Edward... –contestó el joven, y después de una breve vacilación, agregó–:...Anthony.

–¿Adónde te diriges?

–Adonde usted vaya.

–Yo voy hasta la Costa Oeste. Los Ángeles.

–Perfecto –contestó el muchacho en un tono que desalentaba todo intento posterior de

conversación–. El lugar no tiene importancia.

Recién cuatro horas después, el desconocido habló por primera vez por voluntad

propia.

–¿Necesitará ayuda para descargar el camión cuando llegue a Los Ángeles?

Charlie lo miró de soslayo, analizando sus conclusiones iniciales acerca de Edward

Anthony. Estaba vestido como un muchacho rico y tenía la dicción de los ricos, pero ese

muchacho rico en particular se hallaba sin dinero, alejado de su ambiente y en un

momento de mala suerte. Además estaba dispuesto a tragarse su orgullo y a hacer

trabajos manuales, cosa que, desde el punto de vista de Charlie suponía bastante coraje.

–Por tu aspecto diría que eres capaz de levantar cosas pesadas –dijo, estudiando el

cuerpo alto y musculoso de Anthony–. ¿Has estado trabajando con pesas o algo así?

–Antes boxeaba en... Boxeaba –se corrigió.

«En la universidad», terminó Charlie mentalmente la frase. Tal vez porque Anthony le

recordaba a sus propios hijos a esa edad, cuando decidían ganarse la vida por su cuenta,

o quizá porque presintió que los problemas de Edward Anthony debían de ser bastante

desesperados, Charlie decidió que le daría trabajo. Habiendo llegado a esa conclusión, le

tendió la mano.

–Me llamo Murdock, Charlie Murdock. No puedo pagarte mucho, pero por lo menos,

cuando lleguemos a Los Ángeles, tendrás la oportunidad de ver mucho cine. Este camión

está cargado de películas de los Estudios Empire. Me contrataron para transportarlas y en

eso estamos.

La indiferencia de Anthony ante esa información de alguna manera aumentó la

convicción de Charlie de que su pasajero no sólo estaba confundido sino que no tenía la

menor idea acerca de cómo solucionar ese problema.

–Si haces un buen trabajo, tal vez pueda recomendarte a la oficina de personal de los

Estudios, es decir, siempre que no te moleste empuñar una escoba o romperte el lomo.

El pasajero volvió nuevamente la cabeza hacia la ventanilla. Justo en el momento en

que Charlie cambiaba de idea y decidía que Edward se consideraba demasiado bueno para

hacer trabajos físicos, el joven volvió a hablar con una voz enronquecida por el alivio y la

gratitud.

–Gracias. Se lo agradezco mucho.

Esta historia me encanta espero que a ustedes igual porfa si les gusto dejen rewiew si no también anquesea para convencerme de eliminarla jaja

porfa dejen rewiew

jajaja nos vemosssssssssss

y no dejen de leer mi otra adaptación El duque y yo byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


End file.
